muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: 50th Anniversary
In February 2019, Sesame Workshop kicked off a year-long celebration of the 50th anniversary of Sesame Street. Media * Season 50 of the series, premiering on HBO in the fall * 4,500 episodes archived at the American Archive of Public BroadcastingAmerican Archive of Public Broadcasting to Preserve 50 Years of Sesame Street for Posterity * A primetime special airing in November on HBO and PBSSesame Workshop Press Release February 4, 2019''PR Week'' "Leaving the Neighborhood" by Diana Bradley, July 27, 2018 * Street Gang, a documentary based on the book of the same name * Special anniversary-themed videos shared on the show's official YouTube channel. * New Sesame Street in Communities projects surrounding substance abuse and foster care * Ahlan Simsim production launch * "This Is My Street" music video with Thomas Rhett * "#ThisIsMyStreet" social media hastag * The promotional campaign "Respect Brings Us Together"Sesame Workshop "Sesame Workshop Kicks Off “Respect Brings Us Together” Campaign" April 18, 2019 * Anniversary section of Sesamestreet.org * Pinball Number Count online game * "A signature research report that will explore an important issue facing kids and families today." Events JF-OpenSesameLC03.jpg|Joe Fiedler's Open Sesame February 4, 2019 Ss50universalsingapore.jpg|50 Years and Counting Celebration Universal Studios Singapore March 8 - April 28, 2019 Thecurvesesame50.jpg|50 Years and Counting Event The Curve shopping mall, Malaysia March 22-31, 2019 SSDay2019b.jpg|Sesame Street Day May 1 SS50-Gala.png|50th Anniversary Benefit Dinner May 29, 2019 SS-RoadTrip.png|Sesame Street Road Trip Summer 2019 * A Swingin' Sesame Street Celebration: 50 Years & Counting, October 25-26 * Sesame Place celebrations include:Sesameplace.com ** A revamped "Sesame Neighborhood" area ** Snuffy walk-around added to the park ** "Our Street is Sesame Street," a new live show ** "C is for Celebrate" firework show throughout the year ** Special photo-op areas of the park * Center for Puppetry Arts - November 2019 * Hang Lung Properties Fortune Walks Appearances License-global-february-2019.jpg|''License Global'' February CBSSunday-2019.jpg|''CBS Sunday Morning'' February 3|link=CBS Sunday Morning HollywoodReporter.jpg|''The Hollywood Reporter'' February 6|link=The Hollywood Reporter Fallon-Feb11.png|Big Bird on The Tonight Show February 11|link=The Tonight Show 60MinutesDownUnder.jpg|''60 Minutes'' Australia February 17|link=60 Minutes (Australia) InStyle-Cast.jpg|''InStyle'' March 2|link=InStyle Today-BillSherman.jpg|Bill Sherman on Today March 3|link=Today Grover-Yankees.jpg|Grover at Yankee Stadium March 10|link=Yankee Stadium Big-Bird-At-Hudson-Yards-Opening-Event-New-Yorks-Newest-Neighborhood-(2019-03-15).jpg|Big Bird at Hudson Yards March 15 ASUGSVX.jpg|Elmo at the ASU+GSV Summit April 9-10 ThisMorning-Foodies.jpg|Cookie Monster and Gonger on This Morning April 15 CommonSenseMedia.jpg|Common Sense Media April 19 MeetThePeetes.jpg|''Meet the Peetes'' April 22 LSB.jpg|''Lip Sync Battle'' May 30 Merchandise * Licensing deals with various different companies''Licensing Source'' "Sesame Street ready to mark 50 years" by Samantha Loveday, September 20, 2017Sesame Workshop "Sesame Street Debuts New Furry and Fashionable Apparel and Lifestyle Collaborations" February 14, 2018Behance 50th Anniversary Branding by Ty Mattson and Luke Bott Toy factory 2019 amusement prizes 1.jpg|Toy Factory plush Gund-SSBlindBox.jpg|Gund blind box plush Kksesame ad.jpg|Krispy Kreme Japan SS-50YearsStamps.jpg|Forever Stamps Hallmark-Ornament-Big-Bird-Musical-Lighted-2019.png|Hallmark Christmas ornaments Books Love the Fur You're In.png|''Love the Fur You're In|link=Love the Fur You're In Book-SunnyDay.jpg|Sunny Day: A Celebration of Sesame Street|link=Sunny Day: A Celebration of Sesame Street You can do it.jpg|You Can Do It!|link=You Can Do It! Special reissues Big bird's red 2019 reissue.jpg|Big Bird's Red Book|link=Big Bird's Red Book 50Book-Sniffles.jpg|The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles|link=The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles Grover's Own Alphabet 2019.jpg|Grover's Own Alphabet|link=Grover's Own Alphabet 50Book-Grouchy.jpg|Growing Up Grouchy|link=Growing Up Grouchy 50Book-FacesOfErnie.jpg|The Many Faces of Ernie|link=The Many Faces of Ernie My Fuzzy Valentine 50th reissue.jpg|My Fuzzy Valentine|link=My Fuzzy Valentine 50Book-MeCOokie.jpg|Me Cookie!|link=Me Cookie! 50Years-MonsterBook.jpg|The Monster at the End of This Book|link=The Monster at the End of This Book Pumpkin patch party.jpg|Pumpkin Patch Party''|link=Pumpkin Patch Party Promotional images SS50-art01.jpg Season 50 sitting Muppets.png SS50-art03.png SS50-art04.jpg 50Years-ElmoBBCookie.jpg SS50-ArtSomeNumber.jpg SS50-art07.jpg SS50-art02.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Disambiguation Category:50 Years and Counting